


unfinished and others that i lost interest in

by cherryoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Egg, NPC's - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Will Be Updated As I Go, amnesiac ghostbur, game mechanics, logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: i saw someone else doing this so i shall do this as well. if you read this and find something that you want to write or continue, just comment or something so i can see it because they were never able to reach their potential with me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & Tubbo, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, will be updated as i go - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. aha tubbo goes on an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [SprungSick's Graveyard of Scrapped Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882998/chapters/70854912) by [SprungSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungSick/pseuds/SprungSick)
> 
> basically tubbo goes boom but gets sent into the main hub.

When Techno shot Tubbo with his firework launcher, Tubbo expected their life to just end. 

But instead, they felt the rush of air and then a solid ground at their feet. Tubbo opens their eyes hesitantly to see that they were in a large area full of people, some appearing at the same time as Tubbo and others disappearing quickly. “What?” Tubbo murmurs under their breath. 

They looked around the plaza to see that it seemed really familiar yet they couldn’t understand why. The crowd around them quieted and Tubbo looked around to see that everyone was staring right at them. Tubbo blinks and then someone is right in front of them with stern eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing? You know we aren’t supposed to be wearing the skins of the Dream SMP people.” Tubbo blinks at them and furrows their eyebrows. “What do you mean?” The person glares at Tubbo and runs a hand down their face.

“It’s been a rule for a few years now about how you can’t be using the skins of the people in the Dream SMP. It’s disrespectful.” Tubbo looks down at their clothes to see that they were still wearing the suit that Schlatt gave them. Tubbo opens up their menu and switches back to their original skin which was the green shirt. 

They look back up to see the person angrier than before. “I mean your original skin, not Tubbo’s.” They looked around to see that everyone around them had a lot of rectangular shaped boxes in their hands. Tubbo ignores the person and walks up to one of the people in the crowd. The person squeaks but Tubbo just tilts their head while pointing at the brick.

“What is that?” The person looks down at their phone and laughs. “It’s a phone and I’m recording you.” Tubbo makes a sound of confusion. “Recording?” The person nods, looking not as smug as before. “Yes, like recording a video.” Tubbo looks even more confused. “Video?” The person backs away slowly and Tubbo feels a hand on their shoulder. 

Tubbo flinches violently and tries to reach for a weapon in their inventory but sees that there is none. “Sorry about that. I didn’t think you would react that way. But can you show me your menu?” Tubbo turned back around to see another person there. Tubbo nods hesitantly and pulls up the menu. They move closer to the person and they peak over their shoulder. The person hums. Tubbo looks up and gasps. 

“Woah! You have a name above you!” The person nods and smiles before pointing at the menu. “Do you want yours to be shown?” Tubbo nods and the person taps a button on the menu. Tubbo looks up and sees that their name in bold words was above their head. 

The people in the crowd gasp loudly as the person next to Tubbo extends their arm out. “Now let’s go Tubbo. You have to know a few things about the last few years.” 

-

As it turns out, Tubbo was very surprised. They sat shocked and frozen on the chair that they sat on in a meeting room. There were other people in the room, people called Mods or something, and they were all waiting for Tubbo’s reaction. 

Tubbo looks around. “So this all used to be our regular until we got stuck in the Dream SMP server?” The people nod. Tubbo looks down at their lap to look at their clasped hands. “Do you know who got us stuck in there?” The people shake their heads in unison. “We used to think that Dream himself got you all trapped in there but we found code in not only his, but all of your databases. The code is something that causes a person to lose all of their memory and start anew. Unless Dream was willing to do that to himself, we doubt that it is him.” Tubbo hums and continues to fiddle with their hands. 

“And we were all friends?” The room winces at how vulnerable Tubbo sounded. “Yes. You all were a part of a movie project. The server that you guys were stuck in is actually the set for the movie project that you were filming.” Tubbo looks up in shock. “Really?” The main person that was speaking to Tubbo, the very person that found them in the plaza nods and beckons for them to follow. Tubbo stands and waves goodbye to the others. 

The person brings Tubbo over to a new room that has a huge theater screen in the middle. Tubbo gasps in amazement and the person chuckles at their reaction. They move to the chairs and sit down. On the screen, a video shows up with Tommy’s face on the thumbnail. Tubbo turns alarmed towards the other and they just laugh. 


	2. tommy and the logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy exile arc when he goes insane and starts to talk to the logs (this one is so far ago ik)

When Tommy first sets foot onto the area that he would spend the rest of his life in exile, he knew immediately that he was truly and utterly alone. Of course, he had Ghostbur but he was just a ghost. He goes wherever he pleases, back and forth between Logstershire and L’Manberg. There was a village near the area though, but no signs of any villagers anywhere.

The first few days were tough. He thankfully had the company of Ghostbur as well as the select few that chose to visit him such as Badboyhalo and Sam, but Dream came along to ruin it. 

Dream immediately asked for whatever the two had given him, and Tommy dropped almost everything but the music disk that Bad gifted to him. Tommy gives the disk to Bad and Bad runs off. 

Bad hasn’t returned with the disk though, so Tommy thinks that Bad probably won’t be coming back anytime soon. Sapnap comes with Dream, and Tommy can see in his eyes that he truly wants to help. Dream stops Sapnap and Sapnap just frowns at Tommy.

After listening to Dream taunt him by going through the nether portal and seeing all of the polaroids that Wilbur hands him of the newly built Christmas tree, Tommy was tired. Ghostbur was going back to L’Manberg for the night so Tommy was left alone in the camp. 

He drops onto his bed in the tent with a sigh. He does try to sleep, he really does, but he feels that there is a whispering coming from his camp. It was probably his communicator so Tommy forces himself back up.

He heads into the little hut that Ghostbur made for him and checks his communicator. It was empty. Tommy sighs and heads out. Just as he is about to leave the camp and head back to his tent, he hears the whisper again. Tommy turns his head around and glares at the house.

He starts to head towards the house when he realizes that the whispering isn’t coming from the house, but from the Prime Log that stood next to it. Tommy approaches the log carefully and sits down next to it, being careful to not knock over the apple that sat there. 

Tommy was at first sitting awkwardly, but there was something about this log that felt familiar. Warm, like a big hug. Tommy frowns. A hug, when was the last time he ever had a hug?

Tommy huddles closer to the log and falls asleep, content with familiarity that the log brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would have ended with some people from the smp visiting tommy because he's been avoiding their ways to track and communicate with him and he just sees him talking to logs that literally surround logstedshire.


	3. the land calls back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a fic to stand with the theory that the reason why the vines appeared are because tommy was away from the lands 
> 
> (obviously outdated as that's not the truth and it's still there even though tommy is back from exile but yeah, it was a cool idea)

Ever since Tommy was put into exile, there has been a sharp pain in his chest. He doesn’t know where it’s coming from or why it’s there, but the sharp pain only increases as time goes on. He turns over to look at Dream who was sitting next to him and sighs. 

Dream was back again to bother Tommy and then burn all of the stuff that he has made. He already broke his ender chest! Dream’s communicator buzzes and Dream pulls it out. He stiffens a little before standing up.

“It seems like L’manberg needs me right now. It was nice talking to you Tommy.” Tommy grumbles a goodbye and watches the man clad in a green hoodie sail off towards L’Manberg. The pain in his chest worsens and all Tommy does is sigh and clutch a hand to his chest in hopes that it will lessen.

All the way back in L’Manberg, the red vines that originally started underground made its way to the top and is now building up buildings and down the paths. “We don’t know what’s happening!” Bad shouts to Dream. Dream groans and slashes his sword at the red vines. The red vines fall but new ones immediately grow back into the place. 

Almost everyone was here, Tommy and Techno being the only two not there. All former conflicts were pushed to the side to focus their efforts on getting rid of the red. “Are we sure that we can’t just get Tommy and Techno for this? They could help.” Tubbo turns to Fundy, the person who asked, and opens his mouth before Dream cuts in. 

“The two of them are exiled so no.” Tubbo whips his head around to glare at Dream. Dream stares back before walking off to another side of the area where the red vines were spreading. Tubbo turns back to Fundy and sighs sadly, sliding his hand in his pocket to hold onto the compass that Ghostbur gave him. “I guess that’s your answer.” 

The people all continue to attempt to get rid of the vines. Tubbo is lingering in the back when Ghostbur approaches him. “Hi Tubbo! I’m going to go back to Logstershire right now, just to let you know.” Tubbo nods and passes a paper to Ghostbur. “Make sure you give this to Tommy please.” Ghostbur smiles and floats away. Tubbo sighs and watches everyone slashing at the vines.

Ghostbur heads through the nether portal hub and grins when he sees Tommy on the other side of the bridge heading towards the hub. “Tommy!” Tommy hears his name being called and he looks over to see Ghostbur floating there. Tommy sighs and heads towards Ghostbur. 


	4. ghostbur doesn't know many things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont actually remember, i think it was going to lead to tommy angst but idk

Ghostbur does not know many things. He lost his memory when he had died. 

_ How did he die again? _

__ But he does know that Fundy is his son. He remembers times where he was hugging his baby son in his arms while sitting on a grass hill. He remembers forming the group called L’Manberg and making the caravan. Oh! And obviously his family is Phil, Techno, and Tommy. 

_ Where is Tommy anyways? _

Ghostbur had many shelves of books in his house in the sewers. He liked to go through them multiple times through the day to remind him of what his life was like, what things he is forgetting. 


	5. after stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream realizes that he might have gone too far with the acting on the live stream so he calls tommy. fluff ensues

Tommy sighs as he lounges back into his chair. His character was standing next to the Christmas tree and he smiles and watches as multiple people punch each other off of the star. 

It was after hours on the Dream SMP and since no one was streaming, they decided to just hang out and relax. He looks over at his MC chat to see Dream private messaging him. 

_ Dream-VC 3? _

_ Tommyinnit-sure _

Tommy and Dream leave the main call with two loud dings and they relocate on the third channel. “Dream?” Tommy asks.

Dream 


	6. control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically dream's control over tommy after exile

Tommy sees Techno’s house ahead and he grins. Finally! Tommy just spent a few hours trekking through snow to find the house. He pats the horse outside dressed in diamond armor and feeds him a few carrots before turning towards the doors. Tommy steps up to enter the house but pauses. 

_ What would Dream say if he did this? Will he get mad? _

Tommy winces and steps back away from the doors. He stares longer before 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write that tubbo gathered a bunch of other people to help him take back the server and shock everyone because wow, tubbo is alive. i lost motivation for this one though.


End file.
